Electrical connection boxes of the type described herein are frequently mounted in automobiles to hold various electronic devices used therein. Typically, such devices include relays and fuses; these connection boxes also house branching points for wire harnesses. As shown in FIGS. 4, 5, and 6, connection box 50 comprises body 52 and cover 51. Front wall 52A has cut out 52B which merges into groove 54 of projection 53. This projection terminates in flange 55.
As particularly shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, wire harness 57 is drawn out of cut out 52B and rests in projection 53. It is secured therein by tie strap 56 which is wrapped around both projection 53 and wire harness 57.
When tie strap 56 is secured so that its longitudinal axis is parallel to front wall 52A (as shown in FIG. 5), gaps 57A and 53A are necessarily formed. Moreover, vibration generated by the automobile has a tendency to cause tie strap 56 to slide along projection 53 so that neither tie strap 56 nor wire harness 57 are properly secured.
If tie strap 56 is placed on projection 53 as shown in FIG. 6, the gaps are eliminated. However, the tendency to move as a result of vibration remains. Moreover, since these devices are installed under the hood of an automobile, the amount of space available is extremely limited. Therefore, if strap 56 is applied as shown in FIG. 6, additional space is required in order to pull it tight. It is more desirable to pull the strap vertically (parallel to front wall 52A of body 52).